Dirty Secret
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by NoNoWriter. Naruto punya satu rahasia nista, dan orang-orang terus saja mengetahuinya.


**Rated: T  
Genre: Humor  
Published:****11-21-07****  
Story-id:****3903430**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Dirty Secret © ****NoNoWriter**

**DIRTY SECRET  
by: ****NoNoWriter**

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Sai mengetahuinya saat Naruto memintanya membuat gambar Sasuke untuknya.

Semua uang yang Naruto dapat dari misi terakhir habis untuk membelikan Sai sebuah buku; _'Tiga Ribu Dua Puluh Satu Alasan Mengapa Seseorang Harus Menjaga Rahasia.'_

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Iruka mengetahuinya di warung ramen saat Naruto mengoceh tentang bagaimana ia akan membawa Sasuke pulang.

Iruka tersenyum dan memberitahunya bahwa ia akan menjaga rahasia ini. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan mantan gurunya itu untuk _menyarankan_ Naruto mengajar di kelasnya minggu depan.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Kakashi mengetahuinya saat ia diam-diam masuk dan menemukan Naruto menulis surat untuk Sasuke.

Senyum Kakashi hilang saat Naruto mulai mempertimbangkan tentang apa yang muncul pada edisi Icha Icha yang bahkan belum diterbitkan.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Konohamaru mengetahuinya saat ia melihat Naruto membaca sebuah _doujinshi_ NaruSasu di bawah sebuah pohon di akademi.

Sebaiknya Naruto muncul dengan jutsu hebat lain dan segera mengajarkannya pada Konohamaru.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Chouji mengetahuinya saat ia bertanya pada Naruto apakah ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit kue berbentuk Sasuke yang Naruto panggang sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Chouji mendapatkan satu bungkus penuh.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Shikamaru sudah mengetahuinya sejak ciuman yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke di akademi.

Tapi sepertinya akan terlalu merepotkan untuk disogok agar tutup mulut apalagi mencoba memberitahukannya pada siapapun.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Ino mengetahuinya saat Naruto datang ke toko bunganya dan berpikir bahwa bunga-bunga lili itu berbentuk persis dengan kepala Sasuke. (Naruto membeli banyak bunga lili itu).

Dengan berat hati Naruto harus berpisah dengan papan figur Sasuke yang berukuran persis dengan yang asli.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Tsunade mengetahuinya saat Naruto kembali ke Konoha setelah menculik seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

Menyelundupkan Sake melewati Shizune dengan cara apapun memang tugas yang sangat sulit. Tapi itulah jalan ninja Naruto.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Rock Lee mengetahuinya saat Naruto berlatih dengan miniatur Gai itu dan malah terus-terusan memanggilnya Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto bilang akan sangatlah tidak penuh semangat masa muda kalau Lee memberitahu hal ini kepada orang lain. Lee setuju dengannya.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Neji mengetahuinya saat ia menggunakan Byakugan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam celana Naruto setiap kali seseorang menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

Para gadis yang berada di rumah mandi masih belum menyadari bahwa mereka sering diintipi oleh seseorang lain selain Jiraiiya. Mereka akan tetap tidak tahu kalau saja Neji memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Jiraiya mengetahuinya saat Naruto bertanya apakah akan terlalu berlebihan kalau ada yang meminta Icha Icha yang tokoh utamanya adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Bukan pertama kalinya Naruto melakukan hal kotor dengan _bushin_-nya, tapi keberadaan Jiraiya yang tengah menonton mereka ternyata cukuplah mengganggu.

.

Naruto punya satu rahasia nista.

Sakura menemukannya saat mereka menonton video porno Sasuke bersama. (Henge dan kagebushin dipakai untuk membuatnya).

Ia tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia akan tetap menjaga rahasia ini jika Naruto tetap menyediakan video porno itu. Inilah kerjasama terbaik yang bisa Naruto buat setelah orang-orang mulai mengetahui rahasianya.

.

Nah, sebaiknya kita jujur saja; Naruto memang tidak begitu pandai dalam menyimpan rahasia. Terutama yang nista.

Narutolah yang selalu memasukkan baju merah bersama baju-baju yang putih untuk merusakkan cucian tetangganya. Sayangnya, ia sering memasukkan miliknya juga, karena kebiasaan. Itulah mengapa ia sering menggunakan baju berwarna _pink_ di bawah jaketnya.

(Tunggu sampai mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah sedikit kegilaan dan pikiran Naruto yang terganggu akibat kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha).

**.:FIN:.**


End file.
